1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film solar cell module of see-through type.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, see-through type, thin-film solar cell modules are manufactured in the following manner. First, a transparent front electrode, an amorphous silicon photovoltaic unit and a rear metal electrode are formed on a glass substrate in the order mentioned. Then, a number of through holes and grooves are made in the rear metal electrode and photovoltaic unit. A see-through type, solar cell module having the above-described structure generates electric power when light is applied to the transparent front. At the same time the module generates power, the light passes through the through holes. Therefore, the module reliably acquires see-through property at the entire surface.
To make through holes in the rear metal electrode and photovoltaic unit, however, a two-step etching process must be performed (usually, wet-etching on the rear metal electrode, and dry etching on the photovoltaic unit). Consequently, the process of manufacturing the module is complicated.